Puzzle Pieces
by hazyounez
Summary: Tetsuya's heart was scattered into pieces because of his brothers. He lost his will to face the world. A psychiatrist, Aida Riko, was hired by Kuroko's family to bring his old self back. Now, that Tetsuya refused to talk to her, she gathered information from the brothers. Can she construct the scattered puzzle pieces to cure poor Tetsuya? AU/KurokoXGoM/Multipairings
1. Prologue

**Synopsis:**

**Kuroko Tetsuya's heart was scattered into pieces because of his brothers. He lost his will to face the world especially his dear family. A psychiatrist, Aida Riko, was hired by Kuroko's family to bring his old self back. It was not a simple matter because her patient refused to talk anything to her. She began to gather information from Tetsuya's elder brothers in order to understand the problem held by her patient. From those different kinds of nature and story, she gathered the _puzzle pieces_ and constructed them little by little. Can she cure poor Tetsuya from his broken condition? AU/ GoMxKuroko-Multiple Pairings.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Kuroko no Basuke is owned by Tadatoshi Fujimaki. Thanks for "amll" from DeviantArt for the beautiful cover. **

**A/N: Hi everyone! I am working for a new project now. It's my second fanfic. I'll try to update this story once a week since I still have another story to finish. Please read my first fanfic, Bond. It's AkaKuro pairing. The center of this story will be Kuroko but he will rarely appear except for his brothers' story later. GoM will be his brothers under the same family name, Kuroko, so they will use the first name in addressing each other. The eldest brother is Seijuuro and the youngest one is Tetsuya. In this story, Tetsuya is 14 years old and Seijuuro is 20 years old. The others will be explained later in Riko's POV. This is the prologue. Please leave a review, so I know how your feeling or comment to this project. Lastly, please forgive any grammar mistakes. English is not my first or second language so if you find any mistakes just tell me. I'll consider it in the revision later. See you in the next chapter!**

* * *

**Prologue**

_"Tetsu, you are so troublesome."_

_"Tetsuyacchi, don't disturb my life again."_

_"Tetsuya, why don't you be more independent and leave me alone? You are so annoying, nanodayo."_

_"Tetsu-chin, you are so weak."_

_"Tetsuya, you ask why? It's because you are my toy; a toy that should be played."_

A teal head boy was hiding inside a blanket, trembling a lot like he got a stage fright. He cried sometimes and murmured something like 'Don't come near me!' or 'Leave me!' or 'Don't touch me!' All bad memories was picturing one by one like a nightmare he felt everyday, he got more trembling again and again and he sweated a lot.

"Leave me!" he shouted in a little bit emotional tone, but he didn't move an inch from where he was hiding. He breathed inconsistently whenever the picture of five teens with different hair colors showed unexpectedly and made him more and more out of breath.

"Don't touch me!" He cried even louder. It could be heard from outside when some footsteps run towards his room and knocked the door aloud.

"Tetsuya, what happened?" asked a red-haired man followed by a giant purple head. He knocked the door more intense.

"Don't come near me!" The blue haired teen under the blanket yelled even louder.

"Why is Tetsu-chin yelling?" The purple head boy looked so confused as well as worried.

"Tetsuya, open the door. Sei-nii is here." The red haired man continued his act to knock the door because the door was locked and barricaded. His loud sounds aroused someone lived in the next room opened his door suddenly and worriedly.

"What happened to Tetsu?" A navy haired teen walked heavily toward his two brothers and added the sounds in front of the door noisier.

"Tetsu-chin is weird. He yelled but he locked the door." The purple head tried to explain.

Another one came with his pajamas. He was barefoot and looked so worried too.

"What happened here, Seijuurocchi, Daikichi, Atsushicchi?"

"We don't know. He locked the door." Red-haired addressed as Seijuuro said in his stoic expression but there was a slight fear in his voice like he was afraid something bad happened to his dear youngest brother.

The blonde hair tried to knock the door, but there was no answer from inside. He tried to call the one inside, but there was still no answer.

"What should we do?" The blond hair looked so panic. When they were trying to convince the light blue hair teen no other than their youngest brother, Tetsuya, another one came with a set of keys. He walked to the commotion and opened the door calmly. He had a green hair that neatly combed after waking up. He was one of their brothers too.

"Shintarou, be hurry. He stopped to responding for a while." Seijuuro gave him a strong command. His stoic face although a little turned so fearing.

When the door was not locked anymore, they entered the dark room and turned on the lamp. They found a big blanket ball in the middle of the bed. It was certainly Tetsuya they were looking for, but that thing was trembling a lot but silent.

"Tetsuya?" Seijuuro walked toward him but suddenly, the youngest rolled his body and fell down to the hard floor. Still covering his body with a thick blanket, he cornered himself to the near wall and spoke something clearly but full of fear.

"Don't come near me! Leave me alone! Go away!" He didn't even showed his face but his body surely trembled more and more as the eldest brothers, the red haired man tried to approach him.

"Tetsuyacchi, what happened to you? Do you have a nightmare?" The blond asked.

"Don't come near me! Leave me alone!" The blue haired teen cried and yelled again. It was louder like a signal of the rest not to try to approach him more than they are now.

"Tetsu, don't act so foolishly. It is still March. It's not April Fool." The navy head gave a comment.

"I hate all of you. Don't come near me!" The boy under the blanket yelled loudly. It silenced them from every voice.

_Tetsuya/Tetsu-chin/Tetsuya/Tetsuyacchi/Tetsu hate us? _

There was no why the brothers would believe that. They were siblings who knew well how big his youngest brother's love to them. He even got a brother complex toward those five since he was very small. He attached so much to them like he was willing to do everything if it was for his dear brothers.

"Tetsu-chin, do you sick somewhere?" The purple head tried to approach him and touch him, but a small hand pushed the big hand away from touching the teal head under the blanket. Tetsuya was rejecting his childish elder brother without even glanced at him.

"Don't touch me. Go away!" He commanded.

"It seems, he has a very terrifying nightmare that makes his sense blend. Or even worse, he lost his memories about us so he was afraid about us right now." The green haired teen adjusted his glasses while trying to give a hypothesis, but it was acceptable than seeing his youngest brother said something like he hates his elder brothers.

"Tetsuya, if you have a problem, tell us. Sei-nii will hear your problem, so come here." Seijuuro made his move too, but as nearly as he moved to Tetsuya, the boy cried even more and trembled unstoppably.

"Why are you trembling? Sei-nii will embrace you as usual. You don't have to be worried."

"Don't-don't touch me…" His voice was faded away as Seijuuro embraced him. His trembling was decreasing and he seemed calm.

"Good boy. You will always be my dear younger brother, so don't defy me, Tetsuya." Seijuuro removed the fabric covering his younger brother's hair and looked at how pathetic Tetsuya's face is. He was still in his deadpanned expression, but his tears flew like a river without stopping. Even his touch to Tetsuya's cheek was so warm, that expression didn't change at all. His blue sky eyes didn't move from where it stared at. Seijuuro froze in his state.

"Tetsuya?" He asked later, in a disbelief tone.

The rests moved to their eldest and youngest brothers who hug each other. However, their expression froze as Seijuuro when they saw Tetsuya's expression.

"He cried?" The navy head said it in disbelief. It was his first time seeing his brother cried like that. Although he was so blunt to give him advices to attend his basketball practices, and of course the navy head with his stubborn acts refused and yelled to him, he never gave up or cried for even a single tear. But now, actually what happen with him? What happen with his shadow?

"Tetsuya?" The green haired man looked so confused too. He tried to touch Tetsuya's hair, but the boy didn't resist. The worst, he didn't respond anything. He was still in that state, in his expressionless face but crying. It was like he was a doll which cried from the deepest of his heart like a long term sad pressed by something before. Now, that sad was moving out together instantly and represented by those tears. That dependent existence that he knew well, that would lean his head over his lap and troubled his study was like this. Was it because what did he say before? Although he was too dependent on him, too troubling to him, for the green haired man, his youngest brother was…

"What happened to you Tetsuyacchi?" The blond was crying too as he saw his beloved brother showed that kind of tears. He covered his mouth with his hand and threw his sight to the ground. The last time he spoke to the youngest was last month when they got a big fight each other. Since then, he never greeted the teal head although the teal head greeted him every day. This time was the first time in a month he looked at his younger brother properly as well as pitifully. It seemed like he was the cause of his brother being like this. He was the only reason…

In the other side, the purple head looked so confused and sad. He could not believe the youngest pushed his hand back. That hand always accepts his sweets whenever he liked to feed the youngest. He was his favorite brother who always eats whatever he gave. He never refuses his childish acts although he was weak, although his youngest brother was pretty weak…

"We have to cure Tetsuya. I'll bring his old self back." Seijuuro promised as he brought his younger brother to the bed and gave him his blanket back properly. He would make sure that his valuable toy functioned normally as usual, like helpless existence that was not able to live without his existence. Although he was a toy for him, to play with, to fulfill his pleasure, he could not be malfunctioned like this. He had to fix him no matter what happened because there was no other toy as valuable as his youngest brother forever and ever…


	2. Chapter 1: The Kuroko's

**Synopsis:**

**Kuroko Tetsuya's heart was scattered into pieces because of his brothers. He lost his will to face the world especially his dear family. A psychiatrist, Aida Riko, was hired by Kuroko's family to bring his old self back. It was not a simple matter because her patient refused to talk anything to her. She began to gather information from Tetsuya's elder brothers to understand the problem held by his patient. From those different kinds of nature and story, she gathered the ****_puzzle pieces_**** and constructed them little by little. Can she cure poor Tetsuya from his broken condition? AU/ GoMxKuroko-Multiple Pairings. **

**Disclaimer:**

**Kuroko no Basuke is owned by Tadatoshi Fujimaki. Thanks for "amll" from DeviantArt for the beautiful cover. **

**A/N: It's been a while. I'm sorry for the late update *bows* I worked so hard for this story because in this story, I described more matters than my previous story. It seems my ability in describing things still lacks in many ways but I tried so hard to increase it. I need your review about the story and grammar and so on. However for the readers who were curious about GoM and Kuroko's personal story, please be patient. I made the prolog to make you curious about this story. And don't worry, I'll write their personal story one by one. Let me hear your idea about this story. Please write a review! **

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Kuroko's**

Aida Riko, it was her name. She was graduated from Tokyo University and took her master program in a very short time. As a student, she was one of the geniuses in the university and one of the fastest students in finishing her study. She was still 20 years old, but she was looked for by many people, the rich ones, who needed her help to deal with their mentally ill family members. She was a psychiatrist who has 90% success in healing her patients. Although she was too famous in her young age, only a few patients were accepted to deal with her because she would choose her own patients and decided whether she would help them or not. Some of the 'rich' family came to her and brought so much money, but she wasn't work only for money. She did this job because she truly wanted to heal them who needed her the most, the ones that had a will to recover. Because she could see _hopes _inside the patients' hearts, she would only help the one had that will although it was small and weak.

That day, a red haired man came to see her. He didn't bring anything except a photo of another one, younger than the man, with sky blue hair and basketball jersey. He smiled sheepishly like the one who took the photo was his beloved person. After looking at the photo, glancing it for a while, Riko looked at her guest calmly. Although he was very calm, as calm as her, that man was terrifying like he hid something inside his heart deeply. No one could enter; no one could see.

"Who is his name?" Riko asked then, glancing at the photo a little and continued to face the guest.

"Tetsuya." That man answered shortly. He looked at the other direction, no other than his hands, with a deep but calm expression. Riko could tell how hard for this man to say that boy's name. He had to have a deep relationship with the boy in the photo.

"I see, Kuroko Tetsuya. How old is he?" Riko asked again after a little silent moment.

That red head took his cup slowly and sipped the tea for a while. He stared at Riko seriously and placed the cup with a little noise. Except for the noise of the ceramics, the room was completely silent.

"Fourteen. He was my youngest brother." The man avoided her eyes again as Riko observing that man carefully. He hid something, but Riko could not guess what. This man had to be a liar, the smart one to lie without anyone noticing. Although a little, she could feel that this man was in the same stage as her, he was a genius too, but in different area. And among the family, it seemed he is the most dangerous person, the main cause of the youngest to be in his current state. It just an assumption, but she could tell because her intuition was as sharp as eagle's eyes. That was why she could understand the psychological behaviors and problems of her patients as well as the other family members.

"I'll see him first before deciding whether he needs my help or not." Riko said.

That man looked unhappy. He frowned a little but it didn't make Riko frightened.

"I'll pay you more than you ask but you must heal him." More than a request, that man tone was similar to _'don't defy me or die'_. As she expected, it would be difficult to deal with this man.

"If his will to recover was dissapear, I'll never help him. A will is needed or it will be pointless. Although you give me a hundred million yen, I will never help at least he has a will." Riko said it in a clear voice. She seemed brave and she was too. She truly didn't afraid eventhough this man pointing a scissor to her. She had to keep her commitment not to help a patient without a will although she would be in trouble in the end.

"That's why you are so famous, Aida-san. You never failed to heal your patients but in exchange, you won't accept troublesome patients. Did you call you are a professional with that kind of attitude?"

Riko widened her eyes. Her commitment was different from professionalism talked by this man. She certainly would do anything and gave her best efforts to heal her patients; it was her professionalism. However, refusing a patient because of his/her lack will to recover, she had a right to decide that because how much she did for the ones without a will, they would never recover and still in their current state, in the worst, their condition would be worse because she mentally force them to go back to the reality. She would not repeat the same mistakes she did in the past.

"I'm a professional and I'll do everything to bring back my patients to their previous state, but I have a right to refuse them if they don't fulfill my requirement. It's a will. If they have that, I'll help although without payment." Another clear statement went out of Riko's mouth. She breathed a little bit heavier but she already made up her mind. She would refuse if Kuroko Tetsuya had no will to recover.

That man sighed. In another second, he faced Riko again.

"Fine. Please see him first." He said in a calmer tone and caused the tense in the room lighter. Riko's breath became as light as before.

"Thank you for your understanding."

* * *

In another day, Riko visited her patient. She didn't look so surprise because Kuroko's mansion was so big than the others in the neighborhood. She always dealt with rich families and this house was as big as her usual patients'.

When she entered the house, there were five men with different ages was waiting for him. The butler left her with them in the living room after preparing the tea and cakes.

The one in her right side was a dark-skinned teen with a navy hair. He seemed younger than others. In Riko's eyes, this teen was athletic and in the middle of his rebellious ages.

"I'm Kuroko Daiki. I'm the second youngest of this family. I'm a year older than Tetsu. I go to Teikou middle school with Tetsu." That navy-haired teen introduced himself. He avoided Riko's eyes like he was afraid Riko would read his mind and told the world about his shameful memories. Although he was still fifteen, his body was looked a little bit mature. It had to be with his intense sport activities that caused him to have muscles in that young age.

Besides the navy-haired teen, there was a blond good-looking teen that Riko had seen almost every day in her TV. He was so famous and Riko knew who he was. It looked like he was in a deep sad than the others. Like he was worried that maybe someone would blame him for everything happened to his youngest brother.

"I'm Kuroko Ryota but my stage name is Kise Ryota. You must already familiar with my face. I'm a model and I'm seventeen years old. I'm the third youngest in this family. I'm in Kaijou now." The blond tried to explain but he still in his deep thought. Riko didn't know what that boy thought about her. It was like he completely ignored her for being there and thought something in his own fantasy.

In her right side, there was another teen who held a small book and a fan. It would be shameful for a man bringing that stuff but he completely let that opinion aside. That fan was looked like something very important to him and he didn't let it go although he met a new person who might think about him as a weirdo.

"I'm Kuroko Shintarou. I'm 18 years old and I'm a freshman in Tokyo University. I'm the third eldest here."

That green haired man looked at her a little and returned to read his book. He was a tsundere, Riko thought. Just from a single glance, she knew what kind of person he is. That behavior, looked so cold outside but inside, he was completely worrying the matter about his youngest brother. He had to love his youngest brother very much.

Besides, the green-haired teen, there was a giant man with childish expression. He ate pocky continuously until Riko could not count how many boxes thrown in the floor. Still in his left hand, there were other boxes of different flavors.

"I love sweets. I'm Atsushi. Hmmm" He chewed his pocky while speaking. Riko seemed surprise because of his behavior but it seemed this family was one of the rarest types he ever met so far.

"Don't chew your food while speaking, Nii-san." The green haired teen adjusted his glasses while put his book in his lap.

"I don't do that Shin-chin, hmmm yummy." He continued to chew. It pissed the green-haired teen off.

"Don't call me Shin-chin. It doesn't sound good. And you still chew while talking, nanodayo." Shintarou glared at the giant, although he was shorter than his Nii-san, he was completely brave from his appearance.

"Stop it. Don't make a mess while our guest here." The red-haired man, the one who came to Riko yesterday, Kuroko Seijuuro said in his high-and-mighty aura. A heavy pressure suddenly scattered to the room and silenced all of them.

"Well, I'm sorry for my younger brothers' behavior. Atsushi is the second eldest; he was 19, a year younger than me. He was freshman as Shintarou in Tokyo University. Although he was like that, he was a very invaluable basketball player, so he easily got a scholarship to go there. And I am Kuroko Seijuuro. As I mentioned before, I was the eldest of all. I finished my undergraduate program in America and came back here a year ago. Right now I'm working for my thesis project with my professor from Harvard."

All of them were geniuses? Riko could tell that. She was amazed while she stared at the brothers one by one. Then, why the youngest brother became like that if he had these wonderful brothers? Was he the one who was different from his brother? Was he the one that doesn't have anything like his brother? Riko seemed curious. This family was the rarest case she ever met so far. She cured different kinds of patient with different cases like a victim of divorce, a victim of bankruptcy, a victim of bullying, or a victim of parents' pressure. Then, what about their youngest brother?

"Where are your parents or guardians?" She asked a while after.

"Our mother is an opera actress in America, she was rarely at home. Then our father was expanding his business to Italy right now. They were not home except for Christmases and New Years. Our uncle and his family were also in America. We have a grandmother but she was in Kyoto." Daiki answered while no one interfered. It seemed the elder brothers let him do it or they already plotted his role before.

"I see." Riko replied. She sighed a little. "Can I see Tetsuya?"

Seijuuro stood up. He guided Riko and the rest to Tetsuya's room. It was in the second floor and near Daiki's room.

"He may reject us like before." Ryota added before Seijuuro opened the door.

When the door was opened, the room was dark. The curtain was closed and no light could enter the room. Seijuuro turn on the lamp and Riko could see a boy was sleeping in the bed. He looked paler than the one she saw in the photo. An infusion was hanging besides the boy. Was his condition worse than what she expected?

"He refused to eat since we found him in this state. There is no other option than give him an infusion and some tranquilizer or sleeping drug." Seijuuro said like he could read Riko's mind.

"Since when did you give him those drugs?" Riko asked curiously.

"A week ago. Whenever he wakes up, he will reject us and throw pillow or any other things to us. When I hug him, he looked calmer but he was crying silently. It happens whenever he wakes up." Seijuuro replied. The other was silently looking at the youngest with different expressions. However, Riko felt there were same feelings inside the boys. They loved this teen more than the other brothers and felt sorry for him. It was her intuition again but it seemed Kuroko Tetsuya's current state was caused by these five. These brothers had to bring a precious key to unlock Kuroko's heart which was scattered into pieces. It's Riko's duty to construct those pieces into a whole.

Riko walked to the sleeping boy. He was smaller and completely weaker than the others. She might assume something like he was under pressure because of his wonderful brothers, but she should not be sure of anything before further investigation.

Riko touched the boy's hand. It was so warm. He had to live with much affection, if not his hand would not this warm, Riko thought. She closed his eyes and caressed the boy's light blue head. Even though it was very light and soft, she could hear this boy voice.

_"Please don't leave me behind. I need you, Onii-sama tachi. Please don't hate me. Don't turn me to hate all of you."_

It was his brothers then, Riko thought. Her intuition was right afterall.

Riko opened her eyes suddenly. She might forget to breathe in a moment but she took a deep breath. A hand shook her shoulder a little bit. It was Ryota's right hand.

"Aida-san?" Ryota looked so worried.

Riko nodded silently. She would try to talk to Tetsuya later. However, she was not sure. Even she could not talk to the boy right now, it would be the same for tomorrow and the rests. In this condition, he would reject everyone especially for a new person he never met before. She already locked himself but still Riko's intuition told her if this boy had a hope to recover. If the problem between him and the brothers was solved, it seemed he could open up to them again.

"He fulfills my requirement. I'll help, but I need to cooperate with all of you." Riko said while facing the brothers one by one.

"We will do everything to make Tetsuya recover. We will cooperate with you." Seijuuro gave an agreement. The others nodded.

"Then, I'll conduct an interview to all of you one by one. In the interview, please tell me everything about your relationship to your youngest brother. Please be honest because I can see if you are lying to me. If you agree to fulfill this requirement, I proceed to the next step. If you refuse, I'll never come to this house again."

The brother's face looked so worried for a moment except for Seijuuro who was always calm all the time. They were in a deep thought because answering everything honestly meant they would admit their own mistakes and shameful memories in the same time. However, without their honest stories, the puzzle pieces could not be gathered and constructed. She had to construct the puzzle pieces first to get the key to unlock Tetsuya's heart. She would do that and had to do that, because she was a professional psychiatrist who would do everything to heal her patient after taking the job although it cost her own money, her own time, or her own life.

"I agree." Seijuuro answered confidently. The others were surprised because of his agreement but they had to do the similar idea because his eldest brother said so. If it was necessary to make Tetsuya back, they would do that. Although their secret would be leaked, although their mistakes to the youngest would be known, it was better than seeing their beloved youngest brother's soul cracking little by little.

"I agree too, nanodayo." Shintarou added.

"Me too." Daiki said.

"Me too." Atsushi said clearly since he was not chewing his pocky again.

Ryota was the one who still silent. The others looked at him in curiosity but after he made his mind, he faced Riko and nodded.

"I'll cooperate and tell you everything." Ryota gave his final answer. Seijuuro grinned because of the final person said the same thing as him. There should be no worries right now because the genius psychiatrist would help them to bring his Tetsuya back.

"Thank you. And one requirement again I want all of you to fulfill. Please tell everything to your parents and make them attend the interview." Riko added.

They looked surprise with the new requirement. They had not told everything about Tetsuya's matter to their parents. That's why they didn't come home. Besides, it seemed something bad would happen to them if their parents knew about it.

"I'll tell them." Seijuuro replied. The others frowned and protested him.

"But, if Oka-san knows about it…" The green-haired teen tried to protest but the red-haired man gave him a glare and silenced him.

"She would understand. It seemed troublesome, but we don't have any choices. I'll tell Otou-san first to bring Oka-san back and tell her after she was here." The red-haired man explained.

"She loves Tetsuyacchi so much…She will be very sad." Ryota added. He looked at the floor to avoid everyone eyes.

"Well, the interview will be conducted in seven days. Each day, there will be one of the family members who will tell me everything about Tetsuya. I'll begin from the youngest one—" She looked at Daiki who seemed surprise a little. "Kuroko Daiki, please attend the interview with me tomorrow."

Daiki nodded.

"Thank you. Please come to this room with me tomorrow." Riko asked.

"Um." Daiki nodded again.

That day, Riko ended her session. It was tough but Riko was relieved in the deepest of her heart. That boy, Kuroko Tetsuya didn't completely lose his will to recover. As long as he still shouted his voice and wished for somebody to take him back, there was a hope. She remembered well when her patients were silent, completely locked themselves from the world forever, and gave up on their life they didn't have chances to recover. They were already broke to the core. She wished this boy would not broke even more in the process. She wished…

* * *

**Spoiler for Chapter 2**

**_He was Kuroko Daiki, the boy with overwhelming talent as a basketball player. Because of that, no one compare to him and he lost his spirit to train himself anymore./ "Please don't look down on the others. Someday, there will be someone who will beat you."/"No one can beat me because the one who can beat me is me."/_**


	3. Chapter 2: Daiki's Confession

**Preview: Riko agreed to help Tetsuya because he still has a will to recover. However, she set two main conditions. The brothers should attend a private interview one by one and they should tell her everything about their relationship with Tetsuya honestly. How's the story of the first brother Kuroko Daiki going on?/AU/ GoMxKuroko (Multipairings)**

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke is owned by Tadatoshi Fujimaki. Thanks for "amll" from DeviantArt for the beautiful cover. **

**A/N: Hi everyone! Thank you for waiting this story patiently. I'm sorry for the late updates *bows*. I watched anime lately and could not write a single word although I was in a five-day holiday. This chapter contained the first pieces, but I think you'll figure out soon after reading this chapter about what happened actually (That's why this chapter was so long). It was the first and one of the most important parts. I didn't think that the rest stories will not important but some important parts in this story will be repeated (in different prespective and POV) to keep the balance of the story because it is like a line who guides Riko to the final key. Please keep reading and don't forget to leave a review. It's like a kind of reward for me to write this story. See you in the next chapter and happy reading!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Daiki's confession**

**[Daiki POV]**

Maybe I was too little to remember how Tetsu when he was born. He was the last son in this family and he was the cutest among all of my brothers. Even, his cuteness drew many attentions from my brothers and my parents. They loved him very much and sometimes too overprotective to him because his body was the most fragile among all and he was often sick when he was child. I loved Tetsu too since he was my younger brother. My elder brother always treated me like a kid but he was different. He called me Daiki-nii with his soft voice and told me that he was happy I taught him to play basketball. We always together and I always remembered every moment we spent together in the court playing basketball or in the way home eating popsicles. We spent so many memories until I was in the state of where Tetsu always with me. Maybe, I could not think a world without Tetsu. It would be so much misery for me.

However, Tetsu attached to my other brothers too. No wonder because he was the most beloved son here. Except with me, he always too depended to my eldest brother, Seijuuro aniki. I didn't know that their relationship was as deeper as with me. But Seijuuro aniki was special, he always near with all of his brothers including me. He always treated me not because I was an annoying brat, but because I was his brother. Among all (except for Tetsu), I like him the most though he left for his study to America for almost 3 years when he was still 16. As long as I remembered, he always caressed me softly and patted my head. Saying motivated words like 'you can do it, Daiki', 'I know you are more talented than other athletes'. Everything he said, I liked to improve myself better and better to make him happy and Tetsu more proud of me. Besides those two, I never relied to anyone too much. Besides, I'm not in a good term with my elder brother Ryouta because he always annoying and thought of himself as the most handsome man in the world. Who says? I didn't think about him that way. Maybe he was a model and many big-boobs girls hanging around him, but honestly he was childish and never matched with me in anything. Okay he was genius because he could copy anything in his mind from my basketball techniques until the content of a book in a night. Who likes to be copied freely? He didn't consider himself as an annoying person. However, both Seijuuro aniki and Tetsuya always clung on him. What's wrong? Didn't they think he was annoying enough to be a copycat?

Talking about Tetsu, he always reminded me of a ghost. Sometimes, he would show himself from nowhere and cause a mini heart attack to me. Except for Seijuuro aniki who always knew everywhere he was in a single glance, my family and I found it pretty difficult including our mother. Because of his weak presence, sometimes I almost forget that he was going to the same school with me and suddenly surprised me from behind and said that he would go to the next class. It was normal for me to get that surprise almost every day. Yeah, as long as I forgot about the matter 'he goes to the same school with me' in the morning, I'll get more heart attacks from Tetsu. Actually, he didn't do anything special to make his appearance looked so invisible. He was like a phantom since he was born. Although I was a year old baby when he was born, father sometimes told me a funny story about him forgotten by mother after giving born to him. Actually, Tetsu was in her side, but she forgot him being there. However, when Tetsu disappeared from our sight for more than 10 to 20 minutes, we would be very worried and searched him everywhere. Of course Seijuuro aniki was the first and the most often person in my family to find him. Without him, we would already call a police to make a report.

The same hobby was the only one similarity of me and Tetsu. We loved basketball from the very young and learned the techniques from father who was a street basketball player in the past. He taught us everything in his holiday, but it didn't last long. He was pretty busy with his business and began to stop playing basketball with us when I was nine and Tetsu eight. We played basketball with our brothers since then like Atsushi aniki who was a good player too, and Ryouta aniki who easily copied Atsushi aniki's style and our styles while playing with us. Different from us, Seijuuro aniki and Shintarou aniki were good students. They were pretty smart and '_helpful'_ enough to help all homework we had. However, Seijuuro aniki was pretty busy with his research so than teaching us about the homework, he'll do all of them in minutes. Actually, it didn't really helpful since I would not understand how he found the answers and the worst I didn't understand what it was. Besides his bad method, Shintarou aniki method was the worst. He would not be too happy to teach his brothers freely, but eventually he taught us. Seijuuro aniki had talked about Shintarou aniki's special behaviors that considered him as tsundere. Even I called him a tsundere sometimes and he resisted in many ways, actually I didn't really understand what the word meant. The point of Shintarou aniki's teaching was never better. He went too theoretically and caused either me or Tetsu confused. Tetsu was better than me in learning theory, but I was the type to learn with body. I didn't get everything he lectured when we asked his help. Although we had different hobbies, Tetsu was always nice to the others. Maybe I was too greedy to claim him as mine since he needed the other brothers too, but I just thought that Tetsu's affection to me was bigger than to the others. I was happy that he chose me that way, because I loved him more than the other brother.

When I entered Teikou middle school, Tetsu cried because he was left behind in the elementary school. I made sure that I'll pick him up every day and he shouldn't worry about it. However, when I began to practice more and more in my basketball club, I could not pick him up again after school. Seijuuro aniki who sometimes came back for his holiday did it every day as my replacement. At home, Tetsu who usually played basketball with me somehow refused because he was going to spend time with Seijuuro aniki like going to somewhere I didn't know. As our time together decreased rapidly, I was afraid that someday Tetsu would not need me anymore because he already had Seijuuro aniki as his best brother. It seemed I was jealous. But why? I should be happy if my two favorite brothers spent their time together while I couldn't. I just didn't like it like slowly but surely Tetsu was taken away from my side forever.

* * *

Someday, the atmosphere at the dining hall was not as good as usual. Seijuuro aniki was always there in the middle of all. He ate his breakfast like usual and read the newspaper calmly. Besides him, Tetsu was sipping his vanilla hot milk with Nigou (our Husky Shiberian Dog) under his feet eating his breakfast. The other side was a little bit intense. Ryouta aniki was glaring Shintarou aniki in silent while the one he glared at looked at him with a frown eyebrow. Were they fighting over something?

"Why did you sleep with Seijuurocchi last night? It's not your schedule." Ryota protested in a loud mad voice. The morning broke with his voice.

Shintarou aniki looked like he didn't like Ryouta aniki protest. He frowned even more.

"What's your problem? I'm your elder brother and I just want to sleep with me elder brother. Why are you protesting me, Ryouta?" Shintarou aniki replied with his clear and angry tone.

"Yes, it's a problem because last night was not your schedule!" Ryouta aniki yelled aloud. He even stood up and hit the table.

What happened to them? Were they so childish to fight over who would sleep with Seijuuro aniki? Sometimes I had slept with aniki and so did Tetsu, but we didn't know that they would make such a schedule to the extreme. I didn't even know about it.

While they fought each other and I still stood silently in the entrance, Seijuuro aniki saw me.

"Daiki, why are you freezing there? Come here." He called with his soft voice. The seat next to him was empty. It was Atsushi aniki's but it seemed he was still sleeping. He summoned me to sit there.

"Ah, good morning." I greeted. Except Ryouta aniki and Shintarou aniki, they greeted back.

"Where is Atsushi aniki?" I asked while avoiding Ryouta aniki and Shintarou aniki's eyes who still fighting over something trivia.

"He has afternoon class, so he'll wake up late." Seijuuro aniki gave an explanation. He opened the next page of his English newspaper.

"Then, what happened to them?" I referred to two stupid brothers who still glared each other intensely.

"Let them be. Eat your breakfast now or you'll walk to school." Seijuuro aniki said without making an eye contact with me. I looked at Tetsu who already finished his vanilla hot milk and a small sandwich. He played with Nigou under the table.

"Tetsuya, your head will hit the table if you do that." Seijuuro aniki warned. It seemed Tetsuya understood and moved out from the shadow. He hugged Nigou in the chair while the small dog tried to reach pile of bacons in the table.

"Tetsuya…" Seijuuro aniki warned once more.

"I understand." He walked outside the dining room and took his bag. He played with Nigou in front of the entrance.

I ate my breakfast fast and went to school with Tetsu. He gave Nigou to the maids and entered the car. Instead of a chauffeur, Seijuuro aniki drove the car and dropped us to our schools. My elementary school was in near my current school. We said goodbye to Tetsu while he entered the gate happily. Ten minutes later, Seijuuro aniki stopped the car in front of Teikou gate. Before he let me open the door, he patted my head.

"Daiki, be a good boy. Then, how old are you?" He asked.

It was a fool questions. He would not forget my birthday and he remembered well how old I was that time.

"Thirteen, isn't it. Don't tell me aniki forgetting my birthday." I answered and grinned wide.

I brought my bag and basketball in my arm and opened the door.

"See ya, Aniki." I waved at him and run to the gate.

* * *

A year passed since then. Tetsu entered Teiko middle with an average result although his result was actually better me. He wore the same uniform again with me in that morning and looked so cute in white blazer and light blue shirt. That uniform suited him so much.

"Tetsuyacchi, you look so adorable!" Ryouta aniki hugged him in the first sight.

"It's normal, nothing special, nanodayo." Shintarou aniki was blushing but he still acted as tsundere as possible.

"Tetsu-chin is super kawai!" Atsushi aniki wanted to hug him too but Seijuuro aniki stopped him.

"You'll crush him, Atsushi." He gave piles of candies to Atsushi aniki and caused him to move to the nearest sofa and ate his candies calmly.

"You look good, Tetsuya." Seijuuro aniki praised him. He set his rare smile and made all of his brothers including me blushing even more. He was so adorable! I couldn't think another phrase to describe him that time.

We went to Teiko middle in the next day. He surprised some people as my younger brother. He was weaker than me, of course, but he was very valuable in the court, even Seijuuro aniki said so. He needed almost a year to be able to move to the first string and we could play together as before. We were very famous as the light-shadow pair because of our ultimate techniques that caused any foes feared of us. It was a very enjoyable time while my relationship with Tetsu was back as usual after a year passed. We spent much time in basketball practices and tournaments, eating popsicles in the way home, sometimes playing game together until late and made Seijuuro aniki woke us up in the morning. I wondered why he didn't leave for her study yet. He was almost done with his study, I guessed.

"You must play game till late again. It's almost seven thirty." He patted my head while I was rubbing my eyes. Tetsu was still sleeping near me, bended over the carpet with Nigou besides him. Seijuuro aniki moved his hand and caressed Tetsuya's teal hair. He whispered softly to his youngest brother's left ear.

"Tetsuya, it's morning. Wake up." He commanded.

Tetsu woke up. He sat and rubbed his blue eyes. His hair looked as messy as usual.

"Sei-nii?" He greeted in a question tone. He looked at me and greeted me too. "Good morning Daiki-nii."

"Morning, Tetsu." I greeted back.

"Then, hurry up to change your clothes and go breakfast. Everyone waited in the dining room." Aniki ordered.

"Yeah." I replied lazily.

I walked to take my uniform and brought it to the bathroom. I brushed my teeth and washed my face. Tetsuya did the same. We quickly run to the dining room in the first floor and joined the other brothers.

"Yo aniki tachi, mornin'!" I greeted the rests.

"Daikicchi, you learned weird words." Ryouta greeted back with a frown.

"Wrong? Ah, miso!" I run to the table next to Shintarou aniki without paying attention anymore to Ryouta aniki.

The maids served me some and I ate it eagerly. In the other side, Tetsu looked like he didn't have any appetite to eat that Japanese breakfast full course. He asked for a glass of vanilla hot milk and ate only two spoon of his rice.

"I'm full." He declared.

"We'll have morning practices, Tetsu. Eat more!" I suggested.

"But I'm full." He resisted.

Seijuuro aniki nodded to one of maids and she left the dining room quickly. She brought back two bentos and delivered them to me and Tetsu. Tetsu's bento was smaller than mine.

"Eat that bento when both of you were hungry. Don't try to give it to the others." Seijuuro aniki said in warm voice but a little bit threatening. His crimson eyes looked at me and Tetsu one by one to make sure we finished the bentos.

"Okay, okay." I sighed but I could not resist my eldest brother at all. He was the one I could not fight back or defied. Not only because he always kind and tender to me and the other brothers, but also he had a kind of high class aura that caused everyone avoide to defy him. He was very caring person but in the same time, he was very terrifying person. I didn't understand this term sometimes, because in one time I wanted him to hug me and patted my hair but in another time he looked like a person I never wanted to have a relationship with. It's so irrational but I felt it that way.

* * *

Almost half a year passed, Seijuuro aniki finished his study and conducted his research in Japan. He was completely at home that time. Someday, in the middle of summer holiday, I saw Tetsu was in the living room. He was eating pocky with Atsushi aniki while Ryouta aniki watched a TV program where he was the main guest. He never stopped to shout about how handsome he was in the TV. How could he become so narcissistic towards himself? Besides, Shintarou aniki wore his headset and listened to Oha-Asa silently. Sometimes, he glared in a cold expression towards Ryouta aniki while that boy shouted again and again.

"Look Tetsuyacchi, I threw the ball to the wrong direction. I supposed to win if I was right that time!" He laughed. Tetsu looked at the TV and still in his deadpanned expression. Atsushi aniki fed him a vanilla flavored pocky again and he ate it without complaining.

"Tetsu, wanna basketball at street? Some friends asks me." I already brought my basketball and wore a T-shirt and thin jacket.

Tetsu's adorable eyes looked at me silently. He stood up from sofa and walked toward me.

"Sei-nii wants to go shopping with me. He made the first appointment. I'm sorry Daiki-nii." He answered as one more person entering the living room. It was Seijuuro aniki.

"Tetsuya, are you ready?" He asked.

"Un." He nodded in excitement, although his expression didn't change at all.

"Where are you go?" I asked directly to Seijuuro aniki.

"Mall."

Ryouta aniki suddenly turn off the TV. The turned around in excitement.

"I'm going too!" He ran to us.

"Me too. I wanna search different sweets." Atsushi aniki joined.

"I'm going to look for tomorrow's lucky item. I'll go too." Shintarou aniki added.

"Am I the one who's left at home?!" I protested.

"You're going too, Daiki." Seijuuro aniki commanded.

"But I have a street basketball!"

"Leave it. I already told your bad friends to leave you behind forever. Then, don't drag Tetsuya to the street! It's a bad influence." He frowned.

"But―"

"No buts. Lately you used some slang languages, I don't like it. You must know which friends are good to you and not."

I became mad. Seijuuro aniki never forbad me to do anything. He let me to do everything I like but why he did something unnecessary.

"Why are you telling me about to make friends with whom? I'm not a child anymore, I had my own friends! You have nothing to do with it." I yelled as loud as I can. I didn't consider how bad my mouth that time, but I just shouted out what was in my heart although it was hurtful to hear.

All of my brothers looked a little bit surprised with my rebellion. They looked at me in disbelief expression like I was making a big mistake by defying Seijuuro aniki's order.

Seijuuro aniki walked toward me. He looked pissed but his face was as stoic as usual. He slapped me aloud. I could think anything again. It was like I was electrocuted. Is it really him, my favorite brother, to slap me this loud without a proper reason? In the edge of my eyes, tears flew a little.

"Why?" I asked. I looked at him, but his expression didn't change. The others were surprised in silent, but they didn't move at all from their place. They were too shock to see the reality.

"Don't make me angry." Seijuuro aniki said in a flat tone. He moved forward while I moved backward. At the same time I could not go anywhere, he hugged me tightly and my basketball fell down and bounced to the floor as the silence spreading all over the room.

I could not hold my tears. It seemed it was my first time crying like that. In aniki's shoulder which was a little bit shorter than mine, I found that aniki was care at me. He didn't do this cruelty without reasons. He didn't change; I was the one who change. He was only preventing me from getting bad and bad. I knew his reason and that's why I couldn't resist.

"Let's go to mall together. We'll spend this nice Sunday there." He said in a very warm and soft voice.

Tetsu came nearer. He hugged us without reason and made us a little bit awkward.

"Tetsu, don't hug us like that!" I ordered.

"I want to hug both of you. Am I wrong?" He answered as well as asking a confirmation.

The others were smiling. Ryouta aniki joined us soon after together with Atsushi aniki who jumped happily and suffocated us.

"Move out! All of you suffocate me!" I cried out.

* * *

In another night while I couldn't sleep because of the coffee I accidentally drank while dinner, I visited Seijuuro aniki's room. It was very late and I suggested he was already in a deep sleep. I was going to apologize for what I've did yesterday and it's better not to say sorry in front of the others. Ryouta aniki would tease me while Tetsu would say something blunt like I was stupid.

I knocked the door a little.

"Who?" Seijuuro aniki asked.

"Daiki." I replied.

"Come in, Daiki." He gave permission.

I came in and walked toward the bed, but I was surprise, very surprise finding not only Seijuuro aniki there but Ryouta aniki. He was nude and he was already in his deep sleep. Besides, Seijuuro aniki also didn't wear pajamas like it should be. He wore only a boxer and exposed his beautiful short leg.

"What is he doing here?" I asked in a shock.

"He slept with me, Daiki. Please lower your voice or he'll wake up." Seijuuro aniki warned.

I didn't understand why should both of them nude if they were just sleep together? Yeah maybe it's summer but the air conditioner was on and they should not sleep without pajamas or gown. Don't tell me they were…

"Why are you freazing there, Daiki? Come here." He waved his hand and a very light and beautiful smile was hanging in his face.

I couldn't resist. I should not come nearer, but I couldn't stop myself. It's like I was hypnotized, but actually not. His beautiful smiled paralyzed me to the core of my heart. How could I feel that way to my own elder brother? Daiki, you should stop, you should stop but my leg walked nearer Seijuuro aniki like a magnet. When I was in front of him, he looked at me again. His's eyes reflects the light of the moon and I figured out that his iris colors were different. One of his crimson eyes disappeared. His left eye was gold, the color I never saw before.

Seijuuro aniki caressed my left cheek. He smiled again and for twice, he paralyzed me. I could not move including when he stood up and patted my hair in silence. I was afraid but it seemed I didn't hate what he did.

"What makes you here, Daiki?" He asked.

"Your eyes…"

"No, answer me please. What makes you here, my beloved brother?"

My voice faded away. It was pretty difficult to answer and I was silent for the next two minutes.

"Are you nervous?" He asked again. He whispered in my left ear with a low husky voice and caused my spine shivered.

"Aniki?"

"Yes"

"I'm sorry for yesterday." I said it, but my voice was shaking and so did my body. Looking at me, Seijuuro aniki hugged me tightly. He brought my head lower to make sure he reached my height then captured my lips. I was very shock by my body was too stiff to move. After planted a light kiss, He looked at my eyes directly and caressed my cheeks again.

"Daiki, aniki love you, Do you want to make love with aniki as the others make love with me?" He asked in his husky voice. Once again my spine was shivered. I couldn't defy, I couldn't resist. Then, what did he mean by the others? Don't tell me he did this to the others too, to the rest of my brothers.

"What do you say, Seijuuro aniki?"

"Will you? You hear me enough, don't you? I am so patient to wait you growing." His hand trailed to my chest, and buried his head on it.

"Aniki need you. Please, Daiki. Do you love aniki?" He asked softly and deeply.

I was silenced. My spine was shivered. My breath was stop. How could I do it? But why Ryouta aniki did it? And the others? Why did they want to make love with their own brother? Why?

"You'll never find you answer till you try it, Daiki. Aniki would never hurt you."

"Aniki…"

He kissed me again. It was deeper but I didn't resist. I let him guide me, to touch me as he pleased. Anyway, he was my brother, my beloved brother who took care of me every day without gaining any profit. Maybe, he was just wanted to be loved by his brothers as he did. Although we loved him in our heart, aniki needed proves. Would it make a prove that I love him?

"I love Aniki and let me make love with you as the others do."

He smiled. That night was the beginning of everything. Once I stepped in, I was no longer free. I was trapped in an angel-like demon which no other than my eldest brother. Because of him, I hurt Tetsu. Because of him, I was too arrogant too make a reflection of my behavior then ruined everything, ruined Tetsu's heart.

* * *

I was in the middle of my last year in Teiko when basketball was one of the most boring sports I ever played. It was boring, and that's the fact. I could not feel the thrill of the game and I ended up skipping the practices. I figured out that no one matched me. All of them were too weak to be my opponent. Tetsu was no longer needed. His shadow was too weak to compare with my light. Since my '_making-love rituals_' with Seijuuro aniki, he made me realize about that part well. I was too talented to begin with. And practicing well only caused the distance between me and my opponent bigger. I tried to believe and he was right, aniki was right.

In a night, when I was scheduled to sleep with aniki, we talked about it a lot. I began to feel how annoying Tetsu was. I told him that and he only smiled and gave me advices. Till now, he was neutral since Tetsu was his brother too, but he helped me a lot. He became that existence that absolute for me. Without him, I didn't know what will I become.

"Aniki, what what should I do about Tetsu? I didn't like him forcing me to practice. I'm already strong."

"He'll do that because he cares with you. You're so strong, Daiki. I know your value, but he wanted you to treasure basketball as he did."

"When no one compare to me? Geez, he was so tough. I don't like that part of him. He pokes his nose too much to my problems."

"Then, I'll not stop you if you want to say something to him, but don't hurt him. He was still our brother."

With the last word, Aniki kissed me passionately, but the door suddenly opened. Tetsu was there. He walked towards the bed after closed the door.

"What are you doing here, Tetsu? It's my turn!" I yelled.

He looked hesitate but he didn't say anything. He was all silent in his deadpanned expression.

"Tetsuya? What's wrong, Sei-nii is busy right now. Your turn is tomorrow." Aniki climbed down the bed. He patted the younger.

"I want talk to you, Daiki-nii. It's true that I'm so annoying, but it's for your sake. Please hear me."

"My sake? It's for your own satisfaction. You don't understand me at all."

"I understand you, and your basket. Right now, your basket is so cold. I almost cannot feel the warmth again."

"You dared to tell how I should play while your playing is as bad as a beginner. Look at the reality. You are no longer my shadow. You are too weak to be my shadow!"

My words silenced him. He hesitated to talk more.

"Daiki…" Aniki hugged him. He buried his head in Aniki's chest. I could not see his expression that time. Was he crying? Or was he still in his deadpanned expression?

"Wait, Daiki. I'll bring him to his bedroom." Aniki said.

I frowned. See, till the very last time Tetsu annoyed me. Lately he became a heavy burden to me. I wanted to lift that burden from me. But how should I do it without hurting him? He'd understand without getting hurt…

"Okay." I threw myself in the pillow and closed my eyes. It was late and normal for me to feel sleepy. I'll wake up when aniki got back.

In another day, Tetsu came to me in the roof. He (again and for the hundreds times) told me to come to the practice.

"How much should I say to you? I'm already unbeatable. No one compare my basket!" I clarified.

"Please don't look down on the others. Someday, there will be someone who will beat you."

I frowned.

"No one can beat me because the only one who can beat me is me."

Tetsu widened his eyes.

"Daiki-nii…"

I took a breath before saying it. If it's the blunt Tetsu, he'll never get hurt with this words.

"Tetsu, you are so troublesome! Never lecture me again about something I master more."

My words silenced him more. He was freezing in his place. I walked and pass him. He still in his own imagination, but I didn't care. I'd said what I want to say and that's final.

"Then, don't monopolize Seijuuro aniki. He's not only yours." I added near his ear and left him behind.

I remembered that it was my last words before his heart was completely broke. Whenever he greeted me, I never greeted him back. I completely ignored him, made him realize that I was no longer treasure him. Eventually I broke him, and it was all my mistakes. When he was at that state, refusing to be touched by me or the others, my heart was scattered. Was it me? Was his breaking heart caused by me? Tetsu, I'm sorry… If just those words let out my mouth before you fell down to the depth, if just you forgive me before everything was late, maybe you'll not be like that. You'll not be broken.

* * *

**[Riko's POV]**

Riko crushed his own notes while Daiki left Tetsuya's room. Her heart was uncertain about everything, but it seemed Daiki was not lying. He told her everything from the very first to the very end. She was cursing that man for everything. Her intuition was right. Kuroko Seijuuro was the main key. He could manipulate his own brothers and made his existence as big as their own souls. Her sight moved to Kuroko Tetsuya's body. He was sleeping but he moved a little as Daiki told her everything. Was he listening to their story? She wished because if he heard how Daiki felt so sorry about what he did and cried just now, maybe his heart would open up although a little. However, she still remembered how Daiki answer her question about Seijuuro.

_"It means he molests you?"_

_"It's not true. It's our way to express our love to our brother. He never force me to do it. Not even once..."_

"Tetsuya-kun. Could you awake for a moment?" Riko whispered softly near the blunette.

He was still silent for a moment. Riko tried to caressed his cheek and felt his heart. She closed her eyes and heared his voice.

"He's still crying." She gave a comment while opening her eyes.

"Please wake up, Tetsuya-kun and tell me everything."

Surprisingly, Tetsuya opened his eyes half lidded. He stared at her a little but didn't make any response.

"Thanks God, you're awake. How do you feel?" She asked again.

"Who are you?" He asked back. His body began to tremble.

"I'm in your side. My name is Riko. Can we be a friend?" Riko asked.

He moved backward as Riko tried to reach his hands.

"Don't touch me. Don't come near me." He declared.

"How could?"

"Is it your brothers who make you like this?"

He looked frightened. He didn't response to the question.

"Don't come near me. Go away!" He hugged a pillow and made a distance.

"Okay. I'll leave you, so please don't cry." She stood up and left her chair.

"Don't panic okay? You'll be fine. I'll never touch you without your permission again." I promised.

The boy's tremble was decreasing as Riko moved backward. He looked calmer.

"Nice to meet you, Tetsuya-kun. I'll come again tomorrow. I hope you listen to your brother's story too." Riko smiled and moved to the other side of the room.

"See you tomorrow, Tetsuya-kun." She bowed and left the room. She hoped that tomorrow, the boy would speak again to her. More importantly, tomorrow was Ryouta's turn. It was her intuition again but she felt that the model would bring other important pieces. It was a big possibility that the boy would spoil something about Kuroko Seijuuro again. He was related with the others so that's why she considered him as the main key.

* * *

**_Spoiler for Chapter 3:_**

**_He was Kuroko Ryouta, known as Kise Ryouta, a model who was really famous in many TV programs. He treasured his youngest brother so much because he was adorable and always acted so tender to him, but Seijuurocchi needed him more than Tetsuyacchi need him. That boy was not treasured him as much as his eldest brother did. 'I need to be needed too but Tetsuyacchi need Daikicchi more than me. So is it fine if I choose another one who needed me?'_**


	4. Chapter 3: Ryouta's Confession

**Preview: After listened to Daiki's story, Riko collected other pieces from pretty boy, Kuroko Ryouta. How would his story go on?**

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke is Tadatoshi Fujimaki's work. Thanks for "amll" from DeviantArt for the beautiful artwork cover.**

**A/N: This is the third chapter and it will be terribly long. I worked so hard for this one even I spent a whole day to reconstucted the plot. I'm so sorry if you wait this chapter for days and nights...This chapter will talk about Kise-kun and I know he has so many real fans (because I see many KiKuro/AoKise outside there), I hope I can picture his character well in this chapter, at least I've tried. Since I'm not a popular type, try to figure out how a popular person think maybe a little bit difficult, but being a beautiful creature sometimes draw many attentions, haters, and maniacs. This chapter will be a little bit sad, maybe not for Kuroko but for Kise. Please leave a review for this one. Then because of one of the review I added Riko's portion here. For now on she will be a silent listener, but she will have a full chapter for herself later. Besides, I make a new fanfic. It's crossover with Liar Game but it's AkaKuro. For AkaKuro lovers here, you may check in crossover page or my profil page. Lastly, I need to concentrate a little while for my cosplay and thesis project, so I will not update any fanfic for a month (I guess). But I hope I can write little by little and without I notice it, I've finished and updated it. So, don't forget to leave a review and see you in the next chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Ryouta's Confession**

**Riko POV**

Riko woke up because the morning sunlight hit her face and opened her eyes forcefully. She yawned and sat in her bed, trying to look at her tidy room but nothing changed as usual. She walked towards the bathroom. Before entering the bathroom, she stopped in front of a blackboard. There were pictures cued there, six photos with some explanation about it. She touched the surface of one photo; it was a read head young man with a soft smile. Riko didn't give any expression. She just didn't understand what in that man's mind. It's still a mystery but that man brought important pieces of Kuroko Tetsuya's case. She didn't try to play a detective by suspecting that person personally but her instinct never betrayed her. Whenever the situation it was, it always gave her the best answer she sought. She left that man's photo and moved to the other photo besides a navy haired teen. It pictured a young successful model with handsome look. She touched the surface of the model's photo and frowned a little.

"You better give me the answer I'm looking for, Kuroko Ryouta." She mumbled and left the photo. She glanced to all photos for a moment and nodded on her own.

"I'll do my best today." She left the blackboard and entered the bathroom.

* * *

Ryouta felt nervous when he entered the room. It seemed he made up his mind not to tell everything that he considered as dangerous. Riko could see how that model acted. He was a psychiatrist after all and it was just a simple task for her to analyze how a human behave when he was lying or trying to lie.

"You better tell me everything, Kuroko Ryouta." She warned him. He looked more nervous like it was not Kise Ryouta who was always confident in front of a camera and catwalk.

"Just tell me everything about your life with him." She referred to Tetsuya who was sleeping besides them and continued to give an explanation. "Please don't hide something. I can see if you hide something or lie." She threatened the blonde haired model.

Ryouta nodded in agreement. He still sat nervously but he tried to be calmer. He glanced at his younger brother sadly and faced Riko afterward.

"Aida-san." He said something for the first time after entering the room. Riko paid her full attention to him since she was ready to write anything with a pen and a notebook in her hands.

"Yes." Riko replied.

"Please don't tell my story to anyone. I wish you keep silent about my secret. It's my biggest sin ever." He said seriously. Riko surprised that he was completely different from Kise Ryouta in TV who was always a type of happy-lucky-go person who never seemed carrying a heavy burden. He even changed the way he speak whereas in every TV program he run, he always added –ssu in his last sentence or called the other's name he respected with –cchi. He had to be stress lately.

"I promise." Riko replied.

Then the story was begun. It was Kuroko Ryouta's confession, one of the saddest stories Riko ever heard in her life.

* * *

**Ryouta POV**

I was a handsome blond hair baby when I had two brothers in a row. Both of them had blue hair but different colors. My first younger brother, Daiki had navy haired and eyes. His skin was tanned because he never stopped to go outside and made a mess with his basketball. Since three years old, he already made friend with his first basketball and running everywhere trying to dribble the big ball like father. He failed so many times of course but he never run away from what he loved. He wanted to be a professional basketball player someday succeeding father who left basketball world in very young ages. My youngest brother, Tetsuya seemed a little bit alike him about his love towards basketball. His azure eyes always convinced me about him becoming as good as Daiki someday. He practiced every day: falling in the court, getting the ball hit him, playing with the ball until very late, and so on. My eldest brother, Seijuuro sometimes acted overprotective to him, but it was not only him, since we loved his cuteness and his affection towards all of us, we never wanted him to attach another person besides his siblings. Because of that, we sealed him inside our cage, fed him with our love mercilessly and crushed anyone who had even a slight possibility to take him away from us someday.

Since I was very small, I got so many attentions from my surrounding. It's because of my face. Because I was born as a beautiful creature, I got loved by many people. I grew with so much affection and I became what people called overconfident with my appearance. It's because I was beautiful and smart, no one defied me. It seemed I got a little bit similar to my eldest brother, but I made sure I wasn't as scary as him. Anyway, I loved him so much besides my youngest brother. He was very caring and he always comforted me whenever I got upset from something. He was the first one to know. As you see, I was not a type to look sad in front of people. Because I was handsome, I was never ever wanted to show my sad face except for my acting. Cheerful was my motto and I'd be as cheerful as possible every day. However my eldest brother always understood whenever I put a mask in front of my sad face. It was like he could read my mind. Besides him, my youngest brother also had the same ability. He could sense whenever I needed someone to comfort me. His expressionless face always came to me, calling me Ryouta-nii with his cute voice, and asked me to treat him vanilla milkshakes in Maji Burger. Whenever that time came, he was the only one I told about every sadness I had and he always listened to me well and hugged me tightly.

_"I love Ryouta-nii because Ryouta-nii always cheerful and make my days so bright." _

I remembered those words so well pictured in my mind when he was still 5 years old. Since then, I called him with a cute name. I added –cchi in his name. Tetsuyacchi somehow didn't really like that call but I teased him and he accepted although he got so annoyed. I applied the same term to the others but they didn't really care with that. Then, I decided to add –cchi to everyone I acknowledged from my heart.

About my ability to copy anything to be mine, I realized it when I was eight. I was playing basketball with my father with no experience at all. Since he played with Atsushicci, Daikicchi, and Tetsuyacchi with so much fun, I joined them. At first I just observed how they play, but when I joined them in the court, they looked so surprised with how I copied their movement one by one and added more impact on it. I copied their basketball style easily and made it as my own.

"Hey, don't copy me Aniki!" Daikicchi protested but I grinned so wide as I was so proud with my fast learning ability.

Dad patted me and smiled softly.

"You are so talented in sport, why don't you play basketball too as your brothers?" Dad asked in curiosity.

"I play football, baseball, soccer, volley, and now basketball. But I can copy my opponent movement easily. I just watch a little, practice a little, and I mastered it. It seems I'm a genius ssu." I answered confidently. Father laughed when Daikicchi looked so annoyed with my statement.

"I'm more talented. Don't you think that's true, father?" He frowned and grabbed Dad's clothes heavily.

"No, Daikicchi, I can copy any movement in any sport. You are just a basketball freak ssu." I grinned even wide. He looked angrier and threw his ball to me. Of course with my super good reflex I could catch it easily.

"I'm not a basketball freak, you narcissist!" He replied.

"Hey, I'm not narcissist ssu."

Then, we always fought for a very small matter. From all brothers I had, I was not chummy with him. However, it wasn't because I hated him, I was amazed about how he played his beautiful free basketball, so there was no way I would hate him. If I was going to talk about who was I dislikes, I was going to talk about him, a certain green haired teen with a pair of glasses in his face. Surely he was an introvert person with a full dedication to Oha-Asa. There's nothing wrong with him. It's just I couldn't understand an introvert tsundere type and we didn't have anything alike to compare.

I began to fight with Shintaroucchi when I was five and he was six. That time, we got a hundred for our mathematic test and we got praises from the teachers. But when we go home, only Shintaroucchi who got praises from brothers, Mom, and Dad. Okay, it was my fault, because I hid my result. I knew that Shintaroucchi never got praises except for his outstanding academic result, whereas I got praises from many areas like how handsome I was, how smart I was, and how good I was in sport. It would be bad from him if I got attention from my family in the area he mastered the most. Because of that, I hid it and let no one except Shintaroucchi knew about it. However, Shintaroucchi got so upset when he knew that I didn't appear in the living room to show my results.

"You must get bad results, so you didn't show up nanodayo. I don't think someone who was always addicted to praises like you would never show his good results." He presumed, but I completely disagreed with him in silent.

He went to his room, next to mine and closed his door in anger. I didn't know why he should feel angry with me. I was doing it for his sake. If I took this family attention, I was afraid he would be angry with me in different ways. I sighed in front of my room door. Someone stepped towards me. It's Seijuurocchi and Tetsuyacchi who played his crimson hair happily. He looked the upset me and smiled.

"What happened to you, Ryouta? You look so upset." He said warmly. He patted my blonde hair when I was going to cry and hugged him. He brought me to my room and let me cry in his lap while the expressionless two-year-old Tetsuya looked at me with his azure eyes in confusion and walked towards me after playing with his stuffed animal.

"Why Ryouta-nii crying?" He asked with his cute voice.

"I'm okay Tetsuyacchi, I just wanna cry." I replied and made him more confused.

"But Mama said that no one cry without a sad reason." He replied back.

"That's true. I was sad, but I do know why I was sad." Actually I lied. I knew well the reason I got upset and wanted to cry, but Tetsuyacchi was too small to understand.

"So strange. Then, Ryouta-nii is a crybaby." He replied again with his blunt words. It seemed he added so much salt in my open wound. But I tolerated since Tetsuyacchi was only a two-year-old baby but as I remembered I was only five that time. I'm still a baby too then…or maybe a kid?

"Tetsuya, don't say that to someone else. You are crying too sometimes when mother was not here."

"Un. I cried because Mama go so far. I don't want Mama go…" He nodded in agreement.

"So, everyone can cry. It doesn't mean you are a crybaby." Seijuurocchi made him understand. In another second, Tetsuyacchi nodded again and said "Un."

Then, I told everything to Seijurocchi who wisely listened to me. He was only eight years that time, but he suggested me to stand up and made my mind. I had to go to Shintaroucchi and beg his forgiveness, at least cleared everything up.

When I told to Shintaroucchi, he widened his eyes a little, adjusted his glasses, and made his usual tsundere expression.

"It's nothing to do with me. Just show them if you're going to show them. I'll be never mad because you take their attention. I'll study harder next time and make a better score than you, so I'll take the attention back nanodayo." He said it fast but still understandable. He adjusted his glasses again, took his umbrella (because it was his lucky item?), and vanished from my sight to his own room.

I smiled that time and made my mind that I would compete Shintaroucchi in a fair game. Since then, we compete for our family's, and teachers' attention in academic ways. Sometimes we fought for something unnecessary, but it made me understand him a little bit, I made a good rival, I made a good brother, and I made a good friend.

When I was in the middle school, Tetsuyacchi became so attached to Daikicchi who played basketball with him all the time. They were sometimes sleeping together, taking bath together, even playing game together. Since I entered a modeling world when I was in elementary school, my time to play with Tetsuyacchi was decreasing. I almost could not sense his presence when he was at home. We only met each other when we are in the dining room to get our breakfast. I missed him so much but it seemed he did not really miss me because he never replied my messages except when it was an emergency. Could I conclude that he never want me to text him?

When I entered his room in the middle of the night, because of my work, he was already sleeping with Daikicchi in front of TV. They played a game and they fell asleep in the middle of playing. They had to be exhausted since morning. I took a blanket from the bed and put it over them. I patted their head one by one and smiled weakly. If only I spared more time to both of them, maybe they'll play basketball again with me. If they just played one-on-one every day, Tetsuyacchi would never match with Daikicchi's standard. He would lose every day. But if I played with Atsushicchi, they became a team and we'll crush them evilly. I laughed a little and stood up to tidy the messy room.

I looked at the family picture in Tetsuyacchi's desk. I remembered how empty this house was. He was the smallest here. Would he miss the family to be one like before? Dad was away to do his business, Mom was back to her carrier as an opera actress, and Seijuurocchi went to go college abroad. They would not go back until holiday came. Besides that, Atsushicchi was so moody without Seijuurochhi who monopolized his loyalty. He would not accompany them in playing basketball till he wanted to play on his own. I pitied them, but I wished I could spare a time with them in the next weekend. I called my manager and asked a free weekend. Since I worked so hard and rarely took a break, he allowed me. I'd keep it as a secret until the weekend. I'd surprise them and beg Atsushicchi to play basketball with us.

In Saturday morning, I wear my jersey and woke Tetsuyacchi in early morning. However, he was not there at that time. I wondered where he was in that top of morning. I peaked at Daikicchi's room too but no one there. Maybe they were at the dining room? It was too early to them there, but I walked to the dining room just to see a green hair sipping his tea and reading a newspaper.

"Where's Tetsuyacchi and Daikicchi?" I asked to Shintaroucchi. He ignored my gaze but answered me shortly and clearly.

"They are in a trip with their school mates for a full day. It seems they went to Kyoto." He answered.

I was surprised. I never heard about this before. When did they plan to do this trip? Why didn't I know if they have this kind of plan? They didn't tell me anything.

"When did they say they will go today?" I asked again desperately.

"Yesterday. They asked my permission since Seijuuro nii-san was not here and Atsushi nii-san will follow them if he was told." He flipped his newspaper to see the other page as I took a seat in front of him. A maid served me politely.

"Why didn't they tell me about it ssu?"

He pierced on me slightly but returned to his newspaper a while after.

"Of course not. You always work in the weekend for full days, even last night you came home at 2 a.m. There's no way they'll tell you, nanodayo."

I frowned and sneered. My rare free weekend would be wasted. I played with Nigou lazily and slept after watching TV for three hours. It's boring, so boring. Shintaroucchi was studying hard at his room with no one allowed to disturb him except for the maid who served tea and snacks. Atsushicchi was away too. I didn't know where he was. He was certainly sleeping while I woke up but when I was watching TV he went to somewhere without asking permission to others. Maybe he has a basketball practice with his teammates and in a hurry.

In the evening, I was woken up by one of the maids to have a dinner. When I entered the dining room, I was alone.

"Where's the others?" I asked one of the maids.

"Shintarou-sama is still reading books at the library and asked me to bring him his food. Atsushi-sama, Daiki-sama, and Tetsuya-sama are not at home yet."

I checked at the clock in front of me. It was half past seven. Where were they? I took my mobile phone and called Daikicchi. He picked the phone after three rings.

"What do you want, Aniki?" Another annoying sound answered me. The background of the place was a little bit quiet. Were he and Tetsuyacchi already riding train?

"Is Tetsuyacchi with you? When will you go home?" I asked again without answering his question first.

"Yeah. He was with me. We played with our schoolmates to Kyoto. It's far you know and wonderful, but I suggest we go to America and watch a street basketball tournament than a museum?" He said.

"Then, are you heading home now?"

"Yeah. We'll come an hour again." He replied.

"Okay, have a safe trip." I hanged up the phone and dialed another number. It's Atsushicchi's.

"Moshi-moshi, Ryou-chin?" He asked lazily. There were some sounds about him chewing the snacks.

"Atsushicci, where are you?" I asked worriedly since no one knew where he was.

"Hmmm, I was in Muro-chin apartment. Hmmm, we have been practicing for tomorrow match. I'm eating now hmmm." He was still chewing his food.

"Is that so? Okay. I just worry that maybe you'll be kidnapped." I joked because there was no way someone would kidnapped a giant like Atsushicchi. If it was possible to kidnap was Daikicchi or me. Tetsuyacchi's presence was too weak to make the kidnapper recognize him. Shintaroucchi and Seijuurocchi were too smart to be kidnapped. They would make the kidnapper caught by the police less than an hour.

"I'll crush the kidnapper then hhm. The desert is yummy, Muro-chin." He replied although I was not expecting a reply. But he might do that.

"Well, go home soon. Don't be too late okay?" I convinced him.

"Um yeah hmmm." He hanged up the phone. I put the mobile phone on the table.

"Ryouta-sama. Can I serve the appetizer?" The maid asked for permission.

I nodded. "Yes, please."

I finished the appetizer, the main course, and the desert without any appetite. If only I knew that my brothers would go somewhere, I would not take any free weekend. I sighed and returned to my room. I fell on the bed and opened my mobile phone. There was a message from my manager.

_Ryouta-kun you have a photo shoot tomorrow, don't forget! 1 p.m at Nakayama Studio. I'll pick you up at school._

Then, time to work again. I thought that modeling would be enjoyable, yeah I felt it but since I could not spend any time with my family, it was so irritating. How could I put it into words? It seemed I made myself walk in different ways as them. It seemed I did it just for myself. Maybe yes, but…

A tear fell down from my left eye. I could not figure out why I cried. Was it too painful to do my business alone? What was I expecting from anybody else?

Damn, I could not think clearly. I felt something wrong with my heart. I thought that slightly my decision to be a model was wrong. I thought that being a model made myself apart from anybody. Although I got so many fans outside there, I felt so lonely inside. I didn't know where should I run when I got a trouble or I felt sad? I never know.

"Ryouta-nii?" I was falling asleep when Tetsuyacchi suddenly popped besides me. He brought something, like a souvenir from Kyoto.

"Tetsuyacchi? You were home then…" I yawned. I woke up and sat on the bed.

"I bought a souvenir." He handed a key chain with 'Kyoto' in the label.

"For me?" I made sure. He nodded with his expressionless face.

"Thank you." I smiled and accepted the souvenir.

"The maids said that you were off today. It's odd since you never take any breaks in the weekend. What happened, Ryouta-nii?" He asked suddenly made my heart a little bit bitter.

"Um, I just wanna break, don't worry, Tetsuyacchi." I tried to grin as wide as possible, but Tetsuyacchi was sensitive to his brothers' real feeling.

"You lie. Don't tell me you take a break to spend time with us?" He guessed. I widened my eyes, but it seemed he already understood just from my reactions, not my answers.

"I'm sorry not telling you about this trip before. If only I told you before, you may go with us." He looked so sorry about me, but I shook my head.

"How could I be the oldest there ssu? You'll run out my money if I go with you." I laughed and patted his teal hair.

"I'll make you buy me glasses of milk shakes." He promised but it sounded like a threat.

"Sounds good, then we'll go there next time. I'll tell you when I'm free ssu."

He smiled wide. It's super rare. Maybe I should take a photo? I took my mobile phone and tried to catch his face but he disappeared suddenly.

"Tetsuyacchi?" I searched him, but he was hiding somewhere because he hated someone took his picture. "Okay, I'll stop."

He patted my shoulder from behind and made me shivered.

"Hwaaaa…don't surprise me like that. Don't use your misdirection to me, Tetsuyacchi!"

We played pillow fight for an hour until he fell asleep in my bed and I put a blanket over him. I patted his hair and sleep beside him. When I woke up in the morning, he wasn't in my bed anymore. He had to return to his room to change his pajamas with uniform and fed Nigou in the dining room. I woke up lazily and moved to the bathroom. I did my usual toiletries and changed my t-shirt with my Teikou uniform. Then, I went to the dining room and met my brothers except Seijuurocchi who was still in the USA.

"Morning all." I greeted them happily and took my usual seat next to Tetsuyacchi. He played so happily with Nigou under his feet.

"Nigou, eat properly." He asked to his dog.

"Woof woof woof woof." The little Nigou replied.

"No, you must eat properly." He tried to explain, but wait―they communicate each other? I shook my head in surprise.

Nigou returned to his dog food and ate it while Tetsuyacchi patted his soft fur happily (but still expressionless).

"Tetsuya, wash your hand before touching the food. It's not healthy." Shintaroucchi asked while he sipped his tea.

Tetsuyacchi nodded and he brought Nigou and his food away from the dining room. He washed his hands in the near wash basin and returned to the dining room without Nigou. He ate his small bread with strawberry jam and drank his hot vanilla milk. He finished his food while I was still sipping my low-fat milk.

My gaze moved to Shintaroucchi who was freshman in Shuutoku High School. He was too smart to finish his middle school for three years, so he jumped classes every half a year. Atsushicchi was in the same year as him but in different school. He went to Yosen high because his basketball style matched their basketball style, so he needed to catch up the morning train to arrive there without late.

"I'm leaving!" Atsushicchi got up from his chair, took his bag and left the room. The others were still busy with their own breakfast but they nodded and said a short replay like "Un." Except for me who said, "Have a save trip." The next one who left was Shintaroucchi. Then I went to school with my younger brothers. A chauffeur dropped us in front of our school gate and greeted us before we entered our school one by one to get a boring lesson.

* * *

At 1 p.m., my manager asked permission to the principal and took me away. I did a photo shoot session for magazine and it was regularly happened. Today, I was accompanied by some young girl models which excitedly posed beautifully with me.

"Nice!" The photographer shouted loudly as he took different photos from different poses.

After two hours session, I took a break and searched for my manager, but he disappeared. Where was he? He returned with a woman that I didn't know.

"Ryouta-kun, it's Mrs. Taniyama. She offered a new job for you."

I met her eyes but he looked at me slyly like she came up with another idea besides making me his product image.

"You are so handsome, more than what I see in the magazine and TV." She praised. I bowed slightly.

"Thank you very much."

"Then, what about talking about the offer and the contract in the hotel? This project is a little bit secret before next fall."

I agreed and we had our dinner in the hotel after the photo shoot session ended.

My manager suddenly away in the middle of the explanation after he hanged up a phone call.

"I'm sorry Ryouta-kun. Could you go home by yourself? I need to talk to the director before he goes to Malaysia tomorrow." He asked in a hurry. I nodded.

"Don't worry. I'll call my chauffeur to pick me up." I said to assure him.

After he left, I continued to read the contract but suddenly Mrs. Taniyama disappeared from my sight. She was standing beside me, unbuttoned her shirt and took down all of his clothes to the floor. I widened my eyes but she smiled evilly.

"Ryouta-kun, what about playing with me a little?" She jumped to me with and pressed her nude big boobs without having shame. My face should be as red as tomato but I didn't dare myself to look at her more.

"I'm underage. Don't do this to me."

"Aaah, lately even elementary students have experienced their first. Don't tell me you are still virgin." She teased me but my sweat dropped so fast.

"Is it right?" She asked again while trailing his filthy hands to my have and me body.

"Stop." I began to tremble.

"Let me guide you, Ryouta-kun. You don't have to be worried. I'll be soft."

"Stop!" I cried out as her hand unbuttoned my shirt and touched my chest freely. I tried to release myself from her, but she jumped in front of me and hugged me, make me erected.

"Stop!" I cried even louder. My body was trembling again and again and she didn't stop.

I'd experienced this before. A long time ago, a man with mask, a kidnapper, did this to me, raped me and left a bad experience about sex to me. As my body was trembling, as the pictures of my past became so clearly.

"Stop it! Stop it!" With all my power, I pushed her back. My eyes were full of tears without any more time, I grabbed my shirt which already unbuttoned and my bag. I run outside the room and left the naked woman without leaving hear a gaze.

"Ryouta-kun…wait!" She begged but I closed the door with my trembling hands and run away with my heavy breath along the corridor. I buttoned my shirt and rode the elevator. I cried again and again as the pictured of my past clearly came up to me.

It happened when I was seven. Someone I didn't know kidnapped me and asked a huge ransom from my family. He knew that I was a son of a businessman and a famous opera actress, so that amount of money didn't really a great deal. When the kidnapper waited for the money, he saw how beautiful I was and became so lustful. He raped me and left a bad memory about sex to me. Except for acting, I never let others except my brothers to touch my body, not even once. That time, for the first time in my live, I cursed myself to be born as a beautiful creature.

I wiped my tears as the elevator opened for the hotel entrance hall. I run outside and called my chauffeur. He came to the nearest shop where I bought a water to calm me down.

I entered the car and tried to gain my calmness as nothing happen today. Yes, nothing happen today and I would be a usual cheerful Kise Ryouta tomorrow.

The house was quiet when I checked no one in the dining room or living room. They had to be in their own room. I checked to the second floor to meet Tetsuya at his room. He was studying.

"Ryouta-nii?" He called while I entered his room without permission.

"Tetsuyacchi, what do you do?" I asked. I knew he was studying, but I just wanted to ask.

"I'm studying. Tomorrow, I have a test." He replied. He widened his eyes while his gaze moved to me. I tried to smile to hide everything, but he noticed. His sense was as sharp as usual.

"What happened to you, Ryouta-nii?" He asked. He walked toward me and grabbed my hand, but suddenly the image of the woman's filthy hand pictured in my mind, I released his hands from me roughly. He looked surprised and I knew I made a mistake.

"I'm sorry Tetsuyacchi, I just a little bit tired." I tried to smile.

"Is that so?" He doubted me.

"Yes. Don't worry. Ne, what about both of us go to the mall tomorrow? I need new shoes. I'll buy you everything you like, vanilla shakes maybe."

He seemed ignoring my offers and studying what troubled me.

"Tetsuyacchi?" I woke him up from his own imagination.

"Ryouta-nii please tell me if you have a trouble. Even if I was not Sei-nii, you can tell me."

I smiled. At least my youngest brother understood my heart. Maybe I should tell him about my past and what happened to me just now.

"I'll tell you tomorrow, so we can go then?"

"But I have a basketball match tomorrow. I already made a promise with Daiki-nii." He replied. There was a sorry tone in his voice.

Daikicchi again? Why did he monopolize Tetsuyacchi too much?

"So, you can't? I understand ssu." I turned around and left him.

"Ryouta-nii…" He tried to call me back but I was away from his sight. I returned my own room and cried again for twice that day.

I thought at least Tetsuyacchi would understood me and let me be with him for a while. But why? He always prioritized that ganguro over me. Wasn't I good enough to be his elder brother? Why was even Seijuurocchi away? With whom should I speak too? Hurt―it was so damn hurt. Why would I end up alone in this world? Why was I left behind alone while the others have someone they relied on? I was so lonely…

* * *

The summer came so fast as Seijuurocchi came back for his summer holiday. He did a new routine like conduct a research for his paper in Japan. However, he let me told him what happened to me with that woman. He patted me softly and let me cry in his hug. Then, he motivated me to move on and smiled as I usually did. In one night, I could not sleep because I took a nap too long. I came to Seijuurocchi's room to chat with him about something, but I found an unexpected facts. Shintaroucchi was there. He was topped by Seijuurocchi who kissed him passionately and unstoppably. Both of them were nude except for Seijuurocchi who wore a boxer but it was lifted to his knees. Since I was a type to open the door without permission they sometimes would not notice me. However, I didn't think that I would found this kind of thing. I shocked to the core. What does this mean? Didn't they do sex? The door shut soundly behind me, they were stopped a while and looked at me.

"It's Ryouta, nii-san." Seijuurocchi said while he looked so sweaty on the bottom of Seijuurocchi.

Seijuurocchi sighed. He lifted up his boxer and climbed down the bed. He walked toward me and froze me in the spot I stood up.

"Ryouta…" He called. He looked all messy, but his gaze was different from usual. It was lustrous but terrifying. His iris was different from usual. One of them was gold. Was it really Seijuurocchi?

"What do you need?" He asked softly but his voice sounded so cold. My spine was shivered suddenly.

"No, it's not important ssu. I'll be back tomorrow." I swallowed my saliva nervously and turned around to the door, but he stopped me. He grabbed my hand and pulled me back to him. He took my face and suddenly kissed me lightly but a little bit long.

"Don't touch me!" I breathed heavily in shock.

I pushed him instantly because of my trauma, but he understood my condition well.

"Your trauma seemed deeper than I thought." He said while my body was trembling in all places. He walked towards me as I moved back and hit the door.

"Don't come please. Don't do anything to me." I begged. He smiled evilly.

"What are you talking about, Ryouta?" He stopped in a certain distance. "I'll never hurt you, you know, unlike those filthy people before. I love you, my precious brother." He smiled, but it was not an evil smile. It was warmer like usual Seijuurocchi.

"What about I help you to recover your trauma? You'll never be afraid to have sex with anyone again then." He whispered softly but it was a clear offer.

"I'm afraid." I replied back with my trembling body.

"No, not again. I'll help you little by little, because I'm your brother, I'll never hurt you, Ryouta." He reached my blond hair and patted it softly. My trembled eventually reduced when he moved forward and hugged me.

"No problem, I was here for you. Onii-san will never hurt you like others. I will love you unlike others." He made sure. It was like a chant and it made my heart calm down and felt at the ease.

"You just had to believe me, and not others. Will you?"

It meant I could not believe Tetsuyacchi too?

"If you just trust me all the way, I'll make you forget about the past completely. Onii-san will make you happy and enjoy our love together. I need you, Ryouta."

"Then what about Shintaroucchi?"

"I need him too. Because we are brothers, we need each other, right? The outsiders are just hindrance. You got the painful memories from the outsiders. Because of that, I planned to make love with my brothers only us and no one interferes. I'll be your absolute guardian and what you need to do is trust me with all your heart. Onii-san promises you'll never felt this misery again."

"You promise?"

"Um."

Why didn't I try it? If it can be my medicine from my trauma, if eventually I really found someone to rely on, I needed it. I needed someone who needed me too not only because I was Kise Ryouta but also because I was Kuroko Ryouta, the whole of myself.

"Please heal me, Seijuurocchi."

* * *

I was in my first year of my high school while I fought Shintaroucchi about _sleeping_ with Seijuurocchi. He broke the rule and didn't feel sorry about it at all. Okay, after that I got my round, but it didn't last long since Seijuurocchi needed to return to the USA. He came back when for a long time in the spring while Tetsuyacchi finally got his Teikou uniform. Since he was already in the middle school, Tetsuyacchi got so tense with his basketball training and he was rarely home in the afternoon. Daikicchi did so. They went away all the time and I almost missed their breakfast time too. They went to school too morning because of the morning practices. I ended up miss their presence (especially Tetsuyacchi's) so much.

When I asked them to watch my TV show in a weekend, they spend their time to play street basketball. When I asked Tetsuyacchi only to eat in Maji Burger, he refused because he already ate there with Daikicchi. When I asked him to accompany me to go shopping, he said that he would go somewhere with his teammates. Why didn't he spent his little time to me? Without Seijuurocchi I was so damn lonely. If only Tetsuyacchi would understand…

"Tetsuyacchi, why do you always number one Daikicchi? It's not fair ssu." I protested him someday.

"Is that so?" He looked disbelief with my statement.

"Yes! You never spend your time to me."

"But I guess you are so busy. Whenever you ask me out, I already have a plan."

"Then, why didn't you cancel it and go with me?"

"Because I don't like breaking my promises."

"It's nonsense ssu!"

"No! It's your false because you are too busy whenever I am free. You are the one who never has a time to us."

I widened my eyes. Tetsuyacchi spoke to me like that. Okay he was as blunt as usual, but it was hurtful. I freed my rare spare time to him, but he always prioritized Daikicchi. He always had time with him, again and again.

"Daiki, Daiki, Daiki again. You always have time to him, but you are never free when I ask too. Why don't you leave him a little for me? Then you blame me because I was too busy. You are the one who never understand my intention, Tetsuya" I was mad. I was full of anger. I turned around and run to my own room. I cried again and again. I need someone to calm me down. I need Seijuurocchi. If he was here, if he was with me here, he would not let me crying. Then, when he was returned from his study, I only believed his words, I only loved him, and I only need him.

* * *

The days passed, the months passed, but I never asked Tetsuyacchi again to go out. I greeted him normally but I avoided his eyes little by little. The gap between us was wider than I expected. When he worried about my condition, I said that I was fine. But I knew he didn't feel I was fine at all. Okay I could not focus on my study and my work. I was completely useless lately. When I didn't even touch my dinner, Tetsuyacchi dragged me outside, to the park and talked to me.

"You are so weird lately, Ryouta-nii." He said as he walked to the bench and sat on it.

"Nothing weird about me." I assured. He didn't believe my words.

"You are weird. Do you have something in mind?"

Didn't he recognize his mistakes that maybe he was the cause of me losing my focus in everything I did?

"Even I tell you, you will never understand. Among all, I hope you are the only one understand me, but I make a mistake. Only Seijuurocchi understand me. You are completely insensitive." I said.

"I'm sorry not being a sensitive person."

"It's worthless talk. I'll return to my room." I turned around and walked to the house.

"Why don't you a little bit open up to me?" He run and stopped my way.

"Because you never need me, because you already have someone to rely on, so I don't want myself to rely on someone who never needs me in his life."

He widened his eyes but I continued to talk.

"I need to be needed too but you need Daikicchi more than me. So is it fine if I choose another one who needed me, right?"

I released his hands and passed him by.

"Tetsuyacchi, don't disturb my life again. I already have someone who needs me and I need. I don't need someone like you to understand me."

I walked to the house, leaving him alone outside. He didn't move an inch but I didn't look at him again. I already discarded my last opportunity to make up with him because I was the only one that night who broke our relationship and made his condition that bad. That was I thought that far…

* * *

**Riko POV**

He ended his words with tears. Riko could not believe his long story giving her other important pieces not only about the cause of the teal haired boy in that state but also about Kuroko Seijuuro. He did not only manipulate his brothers to love him absolutely, but made them to trust no one else but him. He was truly terrifying; even she could not believe this cheerful boy fell to his trap too.

Ryouta wiped his tears and looked at his youngest brother in sorrow.

"Tetsuyacchi, I'm sorry. If that night I didn't say that thing, you will not be like this." He tried to reach his brother soft hand and hugged it in his arms. His tears flew away again for many times today. "I'm sorry."

"If just you understand your brother more, maybe this would not happen. Not only you but also Daiki-kun."

He widened his eyes. Riko gazed him seriously.

"What Daikicchi do to him?" He asked.

"I'm sorry I cannot tell anyone's secret. That's our promise, right? If you want to know, just find it out by yourself." She answered clearly.

He release Tetsuya's hands and left his chair.

"Thank you for today." Riko said while the pretty boy walked towards the door and turned around a little to give he a nod. He left the room in seconds.

Riko looked at the sleeping boy. She was going to touch the boy but she remember her promised in the day before. She would not touch the boy without his permission. For a mental-illness patient, honesty was absolutely needed. To make him trust me and open up to her, she had to keep my promise. she had to be honest.

"It seems I cannot talk to you today, Tetsuya-kun, but I promise I'll be back tomorrow." She mumbled but it could be heard by the boy, perhaps.

Riko left the room and headed to the living room while the boys sat there silently. It seemed the blond haired teen asked something to the navy one but they stopped arguing while Riko stepped in the room.

"Tomorrow will the the third, please Shintarou-kun." She asked without having a seat.

Shintarou adjusted his glasses.

"I'm not too close to him. I think my story will be useless for your investigation, nanodayo." He replied.

"As long as it relates him, I want to hear that. Please." She begged but her expression remained stoic.

"I understand." He answered.

"Then, I'll excuse myself." She added. She bowed slightly and went home accompanied by one of the maids.

* * *

**_Spoiler for Chapter 4:_**

**_He was too smart to others except for someone, his older brother, the only one he recognized as his rival. He wanted to go to the same level as him, but a little existence stopped his steps for a while. "You don't need to be like Sei-nii, because I want Shin-nii becomes yourself." He was too introvert to accept that little existence but his heart open up for him little by little, accepting all of his dependent acts and loved him. Again, he could not monopolize that little existence by himself, even his eldest brother said so. He was too shy and too afraid to tell to him that he loves him and wants to spend more time with him, he had his own ways to express his love..._**


End file.
